ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Metron
'Alien Metron '(メトロン星人 - Metoron Seijin) is an alien from the TV series Ultra Seven. He appeared in episode 8. Subtitle: Hallucination Alien (幻覚宇宙人 - Genkaku Seijin) Ultraseven Stats His height is around 2 - 50 meters tall. powers: Energy beam:alien metron can shoot electric beams from both of his hands Human form:alien metron has a human form.however it is a old man. Size change:alien metron can transform 2 - 50 meters tall. Illusion wave:this power make the monster dizzy.this power olny in the ultra act. Battle nizer:alien metron's battle nizer controls the monster Vakishim and doragoris. History Throughout a city district many outbreaks of violence have occurred without warning from innocent people. After one of the violent men was mysteriously killed the Ultra Garrison was to investigate the matter. During this time Dan encountered a truck that tried to kill him, but had no driver. He was contacted by Metron Seijin telepathically and told Dan he knew he was Ultraseven in disguise. After two Ultra Garrison members became violent thet assumed the cigarettes might be responsible. After breaking one open small red devices that emitted radio waves were found inside. During some reconnaissance work the Ultra Garrison traced a cigarette supplier to an abandoned warehouse. Dan went in to find the strange man in black and found his true form of Metron Seijin, who acted like a fiendly alien. However, when Dan managed to see pass his deception Metron Seijin attempted to flee in his space ship. The Ultra Garrison was quick to respond and managed to bring down Metron Seijin's ship even when it split in half with Dan turning into Ultraseven and his adversary escaping the first destroyed one. After a short fight Ultraseven proved more maneuverable and managed to cut Metron Seijin in half while he was in midair with the Eye Slugger and finished him with the Emelium Ray. Ultraman Ace Alien Metron reappeared in episodes 7 and 8 of the series Ultraman Ace, as the son of the original Alien Metron: Alien Metron Jr. A large meteor was detected far out in space, and would destroy the Earth in seven days. It was sent by Metron Seijin Jr., who later emerged from the ground near the TAC HQ, and began destroying the nearby buildings. Before TAC could act, it disappeared into thin air. Unknown to the rest of the crew, Metron Jr. reappeared in the HQ, and attacked a woman with his finger bolts. He then entered her body, and used it as a disguise. Hokuto found Metron Jr. inside the HQ later, and shot it in the arm. Metron Jr. ran off to the girl's room, and changed back into her. Hokuto at first was confused, but then saw she had a wound on her arm as well. He knew she was really Metron Jr., but before he could act, the newest Chouju, Doragoris, mysteriously appeared in a forest nearby. It was making its way toward the HQ, and TAC was deployed to stop it. Doragoris easily withstood the attack, and fought back with his deadly flames. Hokuto and Minami merged and became Ultraman Ace, who began to fight with the new Chouju. During all this, Metron Jr. attacked the main control center of TAC, and destroyed most of their machines, as well some of the staff. This way, they could not use any weapons to destroy the meteor. The fight lasted a long time before Ace used the Ace Barrier, which took up significant energy, but managed to send Doragoris into another dimension. However, Metron Jr. was back in human form, and persuaded a TAC member to take him to the control center where the main weapon for destroying the meteor was held. But Minami and Hokuto managed to expose Metron Jr. to the others, and were able to chase it outside, where the entire TAC crew shot it to the gound. But Metron Jr. was not dead, as it then assumed its gigantic sized form! It attacked TAC while, in another dimension, Yapool brought Doragoris back to the Earth to fight, revealing Metron Jr. was helping Yapool. Minami and Hokuto had no choice but to become Ultraman Ace again. Ace fought both Doragoris and Metron Jr. at the same time, but was soon being knocked back and forth by both. Things only got worse when the monster Muruchi suddenly revived without warning! Muruchi joined in on the fray and attacked Ace as well. Against three foes; a Monster, a Chouju, and a Seijin, all hope for victory seemed lost. Muruchi then charged at Ace, who was able to leap over him. Muruchi accidentally rammed into Doragoris, who grew angry and instantly started beating Muruchi to the ground. It then used its immense strength to tear Muruchi's lower jaw off, as well as the flesh from his jaw to his belly. Muruchi screamed in agony as Doragoris continued his onslaught by tearing off his left leg. Muruchi then grew silent as Ace attacked Doragoris from behind. But it was pointless, as Metron Jr. and Doragoris soon gained the upperhand once again. Ace had no choice but to use the Ace Barrier again, this time sending both to another dimension by splitting in two. However, Metron Jr. soon returned to Earth, encased in a blue orb. He was found by two TAC members, who saw him resting. Going against their commander's wishes, they attacked it. Metron Jr. was unfazed by the attack, but soon woke up. Metron Jr. attacked both the ground crew and the aircraft with its destructive flashes. After sending their aircraft to the ground, it disappeared. It later reappeared when Doragoris returned to the Earth from the other dimension, as the missile for destroying the meteor was nearing its launch. TAC attacked both with all of their might until Minami and Hokuto were able to merge into Ultraman Ace one last time. Ace managed to hold both at bay until the missile launched, and it eventually destroyed the meteor. However, Ace was still too weak to fight off both Metron Jr. and Doragoris. He used the majority of his energy to attack Metron Jr. with the Ultra Guillotine, a cutting move that sliced Metron Jr. in half right down the middle, ending his attack on the Earth. Heisei Ultra Seven This Alien re-appeared in the series Ultra Seven - From Earth Forever. ultraseven fight metron and dinosaur Ultraman Max This Alien reappeared in the series Ultraman Max Violent outbreaks have been occurring in a city when people smoke cigarettes and answer their cellphone. A cellphone signal was traced by DASH to an old man with a hat that they soon lost. The chase continued until Kaito found him, but was brought down by the radio wave when he answered the phone. DASH interviewed one of the people who they saw with the old man and he said that forty years ago Metron Seijin came to Earth, but was greatly injured by Ultraman Max's Maxium Sword. After his father gave Metron medical attention the fish-like alien monster has lived in the city. Kaito soon caught up with Metron at a small costume shop where they played rock paper scissors. Once Metron won the second game he grew into the size of a giant. Kaito turned into Max, but instead of attacking he let Metron go as other members of his species found him. Metron turned into an energy ball, went into the ship, and flew off, ending the violent outbreaks. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Metron was another Reionyx taking part in the battle but he would soon find himself face to face with Burst Mode Reimon and Reionyx Burst Gomora. He sent Doragoris II after him and the fight was on but Gomora’s new found power was far too great. In the end, Doragoris was badly hurt by the Super Oscillatory Ray, hurting Metron through the link. Metron had no choice but to recall Doragoris, both to save his kaiju and himself. However, Reimon wouldn’t allow it and assaulted the alien as Rei watched helplessly from within the power mad entity. Metron found himself pinned down by Reimon, begging for mercy but Reimon knew none in Burst Mode and merely kept the attack. However, luckily for Metron, something drew Reimon’s attention in the wilderness, causing him to leave the alien alive, much to Metron’s relief. However, Metron was not one to forgive and forget. He found the Pendragon and monitored through the windows, seeing what was happening with interest before entering the vessel and asking Rei if he remembered him. Metron was unhappy and taunted Rei, nearly triggering another Reimon Burst Mode transformation. Metron teleported to await his challenge, sitting at a table with a drink but the Pendragon launched into the sky, much to Metron’s annoyance. To stop their escape, Metron sent out Vakishim. Finally, Reimon summoned Reionyx Burst Gomora into the fight, giving Metron his chance at revenge. While Vakishim was strong enough to put up a good fight, Gomora’s power was too great and he drove his horn into the Chouju, killing him with the Super Oscillatory Wave. With Vakishim’s demise, Metron was killed as well, as were the rules of the Reionyx Battle. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster re-appeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. He was one of .]] Belial's 100 Monster Army. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 1 Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Reionyx Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Chouju